rock on
by YaoiObsessedOtaku
Summary: ok so this is a ruby gloom fan fiction um it's mainly about my fav couple! LxM and FxI I know there fan couples but there kinda cute! this summary sucks but i think the story's good!
1. depresion

Ruby gloom Rock on!!!

Misery POV

It's been one year. One year since they left. I can't believe it's been this long.

Frank and Len left to tour the country with their band. Life in gloomsville just seemed well gloomier. God why did I have to be such a bad luck magnet! I can't keep thinking about this. I slammed my fist against my grey brick wall.

Why was it just one accident that got me kicked out of R.I.P.? One little lightning bolt and Frank goes ballistic. This totally sucks, God how I miss him.

Len's POV

It's been one year. One year since we left. I can't believe it was this long.

Frank and I left last year to tour the country. It's the anniversary of the day Misery was kicked out of the band. The day lightning struck the amp Misery was sitting on. God why was Frank such a freak about something that happened to her every day! I slammed my hand up against the tour bus window.

"Dude. you ok?" Frank asked.

I sighed. "Not really. It's been a year." I reminded him.

"Look, Len you have to forget about that house. AND the people who live there. Especially Misery, if we had brought that loser along us would be half dead!"

Oh that loser comment made me snap. "That House was our Home! How could you say something like that they were our friends! And Misery, Misery was the whole reason we became famous! If it weren't for her singing we never would have gotten discovered!" I yelled. It was one of the few times I ever did.

"Ok jeez! I thought you hated the place." Frank replied. "I could never hate it." I whispered under my breath. "She lived there."


	2. exitement

Frank POV!

I've sensed some depression in Len since we left Gloomsville (Kinda Ironic) I figure it's because he misses everybody back home. But we got groupies and band mates to keep us company now! Don't get me wrong I miss em' too but being a rock star is sooo much better!

Anyway I decided that I'd give Len a little surprise! So what I did was I booked our next gig in no other than GLOOMSVILLE!! Len is gonna be so supremely happy!!!

I stared dully out the window of the bus. Yep it was only a few miles until we got to the house. And Len was still asleep so he wouldn't know about this until the bus stopped. Every thing was going according to plan.

Misery POV.

I groaned as I slowly rolled of my bed of nails. I had a monster headache and heartache last night. I slowly did my usual morning duties: remove clothing items from the ground and send them down to the laundry area, pick up the mail and start mourning tea.

As I was picking up the mail a small flyer came through the mail slot. I picked it up and examined it. It read:

Frank & Len Concert! This Friday at the gloom theater!

Frank and Len's new album is now sold in stores featuring such hits as:  
Ravenous rhinos, but the nuns are watching, Train wreck, I don't care and their number one hit Misery!!!

My hands started to shake. They were coming back!!! O my God I had to tell every one! For Christ sake it was Frank and Len! They were coming back! They were coming back!


	3. warm welcomes

Ruby Gloom Rock ON! Chapter three!

Ruby's POV

Misery just randomly hugged me when I was making breakfast this morning. Which kinda freaked me out because she hasn't hugged anyone since Frank and Len left? "So Misery what's up?" I greeted. She had her pale grey arms still wrapped around me for a a good three minutes.

She finally let go and screamed: "FRANK&LEN ARE COMING BACK!!!!" We both Jumped up and down! "What! ARE you serious!!?" I screamed! I missed those two so much! Misery nodded eagerly. And then ran off. "Misery! Wait!" I screamed trying to run off to her.

Misery POV

Well I just told Ruby now I have to get to Iris and Skullboy, Then Poe and scaredy, and then I'll get to Venus and Doom. I went toward the main hall steps when I heard a knocking at the door.

Narrator's POV (OUTSIDE the house.)

Frank and Len stood outside the house. Len was smiling gleefully when Frank was knocking. He was obviously happy to see they were back at gloomsville manor. Then the door opened.

Len's POV

I couldn't believe that we were back in good ol' gloomsville! Frank really must miss them too if he did this! I was waiting anxiously outside the door, my heart skipped two beats when the door opened and when I saw who opened up the door my heart started to beat a million times faster.

It was Misery! She had changed quite abit from when I last saw her. She was wearing a dark blue dress. The corset was the same shade of blue but it was black striped with a black bow in the center. Her dress came down to the floor as always but there was a large cut on the left side of her thigh showing off her left leg.

On her wrists were the spiked bracelets I got her last year for yamween. Along with a matching choker on her long neck. On her left arm she had a long black arm warmer. And on her other arm she had a fishnet glove.

Her long midnight hair covered up her right eye. She still had her blue vale on but it was shorter than usual. I couldn't contain myself. Frank and I ran up and gave her a huge squeeze. I think she actually hugged us back. Which to me seemed unusual. But every thing in gloomsville is unusual so I let it slide.

Misery POV

Well when I answered the door Frank and Len were both there. It was hard to contain my excitement. They both looked soo much different from before! Len has at least three piercings in his eyebrow. And they were both wearing different shirts instead of their usual red one. Len's was a dark grey ripped up muscle shirt. He still had that tattoo from before. Frank was wearing a black and white checkered shirt that showed off his matching belt.

Then they pulled me into a random hug. My heart skipped a beat when they did.  
God how I missed them.


	4. sweaty palms?

Ruby Gloom: Rock ON!!!! Chapter 4

Iris POV

Well as I was walking down the steps this morning I saw Misery at the door HUGGING SOMEBODY!!!! It really freaked me out cause Misery hasn't hugged anyone since Frank and Len left. So since I was so curious I went to see who she was hugging. When she let go I saw them. FRANK & LEN!!!! I haven't seen them in months!!! I immediately went up and hugged them both so hard!!! God Frank really grew some muscle since I last saw him!

After I was done hugging them Misery and I led Frank and Len to Ruby. She was probably wondering who knocked at the door anyway. I sighed with content. They're finally back!

Frank POV

Wow was finally back! The old place hasn't changed much. Same old pictures same old furniture. Just about all of it is the same. Except the people. Misery actually looked kinda hot. And Iris looked sooo good. She was wearing a really tight black dress with all these red and grey bows. And she still wore those cute red and grey striped socks. I can't believe I actually forgot about them. Man, I am really glad I planned our gig here.

So the girls led us down to the kitchen, probably to show Ruby that we got here. Iris took my hand and Misery took Len's. Geez Iris hand was soo smooth and soft. My heart started to skip every other beat and I could feel my cheeks getting heated. I could feel my palm get sweaty. I was getting nervous for a GIRL!!! A nationwide rock star was getting nervous over one simple girl!!

Len's POV

MY heart was beating out of my chest when Misery held my hand. Her hand was warm and smooth. Her dainty fingers were painted black, and I could smell her beautiful midnight black hair. I could almost feel the little droplets of sweat rolling down my forehead. I guess we were going to see Ruby. Misery and Iris wouldn't tell us where we were going. But I remember what hallways lead to the rooms. I still remember this place

Skullboy's POV

So I was in the kitchen trying to flirt with Ruby when all of a sudden Misery and Iris burst through the door. "Guys! Frank and Len are back!" Iris screamed. They both moved away from the door post and there they were. Frank and Len. God I almost forgot about them.

Well Ruby obviously couldn't contain her excitement and squeezed them for a good minute. A tinge of jealousy ran through spine, plucking each vertebrae along the way. I shouldn't get jealous over one stupid hug though. It was pretty obvious that Len liked Misery but I mean he would never admit that. Just like how I would try to never admit to Ruby that I lo- I mean like her


	5. Awkward

Ruby gloom Rock ON!!!!Chapter Five

Ruby's POV

I finally saw Frank and Len! I was so happy! With them back, Misery might get out of her depression! As I let go of Frank & Len's hug I examined them a little bit more closely. Len actually looked like one of those gothic Metal guitarist's and Frank took on more of a emo lead singer. It kinda freaked me out how different they were now.

Since the breakfast I was making was starting to burn I couldn't talk for long. So I let Skullboy take over. "Well I have to make breakfast, why don't all of you guys catch up!" I said pushing all of them out into the great hall.

Skullboy's POV

well when we were kicked out of the kitchen, I decided that I would have to start the conversation (I'm sure that everyone else felt awkward about now.) "So Frank, Len, when's your next concert?" An awkward silence pervaded the room. 'Great Skullboy.... Make it even MORE awkward!' Then Len spoke up "It's here, Ri- right Frank." Len seemed nervous. I think his hand was actually trembling.

"Right Len, Yeah were going to play at Gloom-a-paloza again." Frank answered. He seemed nervous too. And HE'S a national rock star!

Iris's POV

Man this conversation was awkward. I was really bored. It was hard to keep my eye open! I was trying to think of something interesting to focus on. Maybe I should have slept in today. Maybe then I wouldn't be soo tired. But then the memories would come back! Uggh! I cant't take this. I slowly closed my eye and fell asleep.

Misery POV

Skullboy must really be trying to make things awkward today. I was having a hard time really focusing on it. I mean come on! I haven't seen these guys for a year and you expect ME to be lucky enough to keep from getting over excited, and then causing a horrible disaster! Not a chance!

I cautiously looked around the room. Iris was asleep on Frank's shoulder I was sitting next to Len. Skullboy was rambling on about something I wasn't paying attention to. I turned my vision back to Len. God he looked soo cute! His shirt showing off his section of his chest! And his arm was so built up! I still couldn't believe that it was him.

Len's POV

Uggh..... I am sooo bored. Frank was lucky he at least had some girl that he could stare at without her noticing. Misery looked fully awake (in her case). Now I have to focus on Skullboy's stupid rambling. Suddenly I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder. Misery had fallen asleep! Oh God! I could feel my cheeks burning. My palms started to sweat. OH Man what do I do!?!

I was actually starting to tremble. I was so freaking nervous!!! I mean I'm happy that this happened but not when somebody thinks that were actually listening to their conversation that their having with themselves! Well at least I could feel Misery's silky black hair couress my shoulder and arm. Uggh! Why can't I enjoy this more! Uggh!


	6. departure

Ruby Gloom Rock on!!!

Misery's dream!! Narrator POV

Rain pelted several of the teens waiting for R.I.P's tour bus to pull up. Ruby had given each of the lead guitarist's and or singer's a kiss on the cheek and a goodbye hug before going over to Skull boy and huddling underneath an umbrella. Although for the other two teens it was a little more difficult to say goodbye. Iris was crying her eyes or more specifically her eye. She wouldn't let go of frank after she hugged him, no one there had seen Iris that way before, and she was usually so strong about everything,

Misery on the other hand was at least trying to be strong about the situation, even though you could tell that more tears were rolling down her cheeks than usual, but she managed to fake a small smile and made sure that her eyes were covered so that the sadness in her eyes could not be seen.

"Well all I can really say to you guys now is that…. D-do your b-best on the concert and that …"

Misery's voice was interrupted by the sound of screeching wheels, the tour bus had arrived. Which since it was raining, got most of her dark blue dress wet and muddy; quickly Misery kissed Len on the cheek and whispered "Good Luck." In both of they're ears before running off.

When the tour bus arrived Ruby couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry suddenly in Skull boy's arms, Skull boy held onto her tightly whispering in her ears over and over again "they'll be back don't worry."

Iris had to be forcefully pulled off of frank and was kept restrained until the bus left eventually she cooled down and walked back to the house underneath Misery's umbrella while Misery herself walked alone to collect her thoughts on the whole situation. But ever since that day, things at Gloomsville manor never were the same.

**AUTHOR NOTE: sorry I haven't been updating this story lately I've had a bad case of writers block and need a few weeks and or months to think of a story plot. But I'm glad I was able to finally write something about frank and Len's departure and not something about how awkward an conversation would consist of (I really have no Idea why the conversation in the last chapter was awkward but I put it as awkward anyway) Hey at least this chapter had more Ruby and Skull boy fluff than any other chapter right?**


End file.
